


Xanh

by luquorus



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Prideshiping, Timeshipping
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luquorus/pseuds/luquorus
Summary: Atem trở về thế giới của mình, cậu cũng đã dần quen với nhịp sống ở nơi đây. Với những lời khích lệ từ mẹ sông Nile thân thương, cậu dần có những bước tiến mới trong cuộc sống của mình.Sau khi Atem đi, Kaiba đã luôn đắm mình vào những công trình nghiên cứu nhằng nhịt, cốt để mở ra cánh cổng tới thế giới ấy. Và rồi, dù cho cỗ máy chưa đạt đến mức độ an toàn, hắn vẫn mạo hiểm mà dùng, bởi lẽ hắn không chịu được nữa. Hắn sẽ đến đó, hắn sẽ đánh bại người đó.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, tác giả sẽ cố gắng giảm thiểu hết mức có thể. Ngoài ra, tốc độ ra chương mới khá bấp bênh vì vài lí do cá nhân của tác giả, tuy nhiên sẽ đảm bảo độ dài mỗi chương. Sẽ khai thác thêm tuyến nhân vật mới, mong rằng mọi người chuẩn bị tâm lý trước. Vấn đề là có nhiều thứ mình không tìm hiểu kĩ được, về bối cảnh lịch sử này kia của Ai Cập, nên mình đã tự ý tạo ra nhiều thứ. Mong mọi người thông cảm. Tất cả chỉ đều là từ trí tưởng tượng mình ra.

Đức tin của Kaiba Seto không bao giờ tồn tại hai chữ “giá như”.

Kể từ khi hắn còn là một đứa trẻ sáu bảy tuổi, cái tuổi mà con người ta vẫn còn ngây thơ với lắm điều xung quanh mình, thì hắn đã bị đẩy vào xã hội cũng những kẻ máu lạnh. Và hắn đủ thông minh để biết rằng, nếu bản thân dành thời gian để suy nghĩ và hối tiếc về những thứ đã xảy ra, thì rất nhanh thôi – hắn sẽ bị nuốt chửng không thương tiếc.

Đó là lí do vì sao người ta chỉ thấy hắn quần quật làm việc, chứ chẳng rảnh rang mà than vãn nửa lời.

Kaiba nới lỏng cavat, tiện tay cởi bớt chiếc cúc sơ mi ở cổ để có thể thả lỏng hơn. Hắn thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khẽ vươn mình rồi lại tiếp tục ngập ngụa trong công việc. 

Đêm đã khuya, hắn còn chẳng thèm bật đèn.

Đèn hắt ra từ màn hình máy tính là đủ rồi, hắn nghĩ vậy. Đó là lí do vì sao căn phòng cứ tối đen như mực. May chăng phải lúc không mây thì mới đón được một chút ánh bạc của trăng sáng. Hắn vốn chẳng quan tâm đến môi trường làm việc của mình ra sao, vậy nên vấn đề ánh sáng hay cái gì đó đối với hắn chẳng đáng để ý đến. Chỉ cần không quá nóng bức, nhiệt độ vừa đủ là quá lý tưởng rồi.

Dừng lại một chút, tiếng cành cạch đều đều cũng theo đó mà mất tăm hơi. Kaiba xoa xoa hai mắt, chắc vì nhìn máy tính lâu nên hắn cảm thấy hơi ran rát và ráo hoảnh; nhưng chỉ cần nhỏ chút dung dịch là xong.

Hắn vẫn luôn xoàng xĩnh như thế. Chưa chết thì sao cũng được.

Hắn biết hắn cũng nên nghỉ ngơi. Lý trí cũng bảo hắn phải lấy sức cho bản thân mình – song, đa số các lời đề nghị ấy đều thất bại cả. Nhất là trong thời gian này. Suốt cả tuần qua hắn đều tự nhốt mình trong phòng làm việc, quần áo thì cũng chỉ thay qua loa. Hoạ chăng khi nãy có việc cần ra ngoài, hắn mới chịu tắm táp cho kĩ rồi diện lên bộ vest trắng chỉn chu. Nhưng ngay sau khi xong sự kiện, Kaiba lại tiếp tục nhốt mình trong phòng, chẳng màng thay quần áo, tiếp tục làm việc.

Mặc kệ người ta có nói rằng hắn đang quá sức, thì hắn cứ vậy nghĩ là chẳng đúng. Cụ thể là hắn chỉ mệt một chút thôi, Kaiba vẫn còn làm việc được. Những ngày này thần kinh hắn căng hơn dây đàn, tưởng chừng như sắp đứt phựt vì những sự phấn khích cứ thi nhau đổ xô đến. Có lẽ nó sẽ đánh úp hắn – nhưng hắn không quan tâm lắm.

Tim hắn cứ đập thình thịch, hắn chờ đợi đến phát điên rồi.

Nhìn chương trình báo hiệu thành công, Kaiba mừng rỡ như điên. Hắn ngửa hẳn ra ghế, chống tay lên trán mà cười khằng khặc.

Hắn không thể ngăn cho bản thân mình thôi phấn khích. Việc bây giờ hắn cần làm là ngủ đủ giấc, và sau đó, hắn có thể đi đến “nơi ấy”.

*

Mokuba nhìn anh trai mình khuất dần ở góc hành lang, mà tim cậu vẫn chẳng thôi nhói.

Mokuba biết. Kaiba chẳng bao giờ từ bỏ đi mục đích của mình. Là em trai hắn, cậu đủ rõ về sự cố chấp đến phát sợ của Kaiba, cậu cũng rõ luôn rằng, vốn dĩ anh hai còn chẳng màng quan tâm đến liệu bản thân có nguy hiểm hay không. Nhưng cậu không thể làm gì khác. Mỗi bận nhìn thẳng ánh mắt sắc lẹm của hắn, bao nhiêu câu từ cậu định nói ra đều ngay lập tức ứ lại ở cuống họng.

Cậu phát hiện ra, bản thân chẳng thể ngăn hắn lại. Cứ mỗi bận thấy sự kiên cường ấy, cậu lại không thể làm gì khác ngoài đứng đằng sau lưng mà ủng hộ.

“Mokuba, hãy chăm sóc mọi thứ nhé.”

Từ phòng quan sát, Mokuba thấy hắn đang nhìn mình. Đôi mắt xanh trời ấy nhìn cậu, vẫn luôn đong đầy sự yêu thương và bao dung, nay lại thêm sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối. Anh hai tin tưởng cậu, còn cậu cũng phải tin vào anh hai.

“Nhất định phải trở về nhé, anh hai.”

Giờ đây, thứ duy nhất cậu có thể làm chính là cầu nguyện. Anh hai chưa bao giờ từ chối cậu điều gì, mà hắn lại chẳng bao giờ thất hứa. Vì vậy nên, cậu chỉ cần hắn nói một câu đồng ý thôi…

“Duel Dimension Systerm! Begin Operation!”

Kaiba nói to câu khẩu lệnh. Lời của Mokuba, lần đầu tiên không được Kaiba đáp lại. Trong phút chốc, Mokuba chỉ muốn ngắt nguồn đi, không thể để cho Kaiba đi nữa.

Nhìn Kaiba đã biến mất sau lần khởi động máy, Mokuba chỉ có thể ngồi thụp xuống. Toàn thân không còn chút sức lực. Nhưng cậu chẳng thể làm gì ngoài việc cầu mong anh mình sẽ ổn. Kaiba Seto lúc nào cũng xuất sắc cả, nên cậu tin, cậu sẽ tin rằng hắn nhất định không chịu thua trước bất cứ thứ gì.

Hắn sẽ trở về.

Cậu chỉ có thể thầm cầu nguyện như vậy.

“Pharaoh, người lại mất tập trung.”

Thần quan Seth khẽ nhíu mày, không thoải mái mà nhìn thấy Atem lại bắt đầu chìm vào thế giới riêng. Kể từ ngày Pharaoh của bọn họ trở về, có vẻ như người đã đem theo nỗi tâm tư nào đó. Mahad có bảo, có lẽ là do những người bạn ở thế giới kia khiến người phiền lòng – mà thực ra là chắc chắn vậy.

Seth đủ hiểu Pharaoh để biết rằng, người là một người trọng tình nghĩa tới mức nào.

“A, ta xin lỗi. Hôm nay đến đây thôi.”

Nhìn đống tài liệu chất thành đống một góc, Atem thở dài. Cậu ray hai bên thái dương, ngả người ra sau ghế. Quả thật thì cậu vẫn chưa quen cái nóng ở Ai Cập, dẫu cho cũng đã ở đây đến non ngót hơn một năm. 

Seth lắc đầu, rồi cũng xin cáo lui.

Atem chỉ phất tay, mắt vẫn nhắm hờ. 

“Thực ra nếu ngài có gì phiền muộn, thì có thể nói với chúng thần.” Nhìn Atem có chút mỏi mệt, chính Seth cũng cảm thấy chẳng vui vẻ gì. Dẫu sao trên mặt huyết thống, hai người họ cũng là một gia đình. Mà bản thân Seth cũng coi Atem là vị vua duy nhất của đời hắn. Nếu nói không lo lắng, ấy chính là nói dối.

Atem nhẹ nhàng cười, khẽ đáp một tiếng cảm ơn. Cậu luôn thấy mình may mắn vì những người xung quanh bao giờ cũng quan tâm cậu, nhưng không có nghĩa cậu nên nói hết những điều thầm kín ra. Dù gì đó cũng chỉ là một vấn đề cá nhân của riêng cậu, những thần quan đã luôn cố gắng hết sức cùng cậu quản lý đất nước rồi, không nên để họ sầu não vì những suy tư này nữa.

Atem nhìn Seth không cam lòng mà rời đi, trong tâm khảm bỗng dâng lên một cảm xúc khó nói.

Seth rất giống người đó.

Cậu biết, Seth và người đó vốn dĩ là kiếp trước kiếp sau, nên việc giống là đương nhiên – từ tính cách cho đến hình dáng. Nhưng mà, cậu cũng biết, hai người là hai cá thể hoàn toàn khác nhau. Atem không hiểu sao bản thân lại nghĩ như thế, nhưng mỗi bận cậu nhìn thấy Seth, thứ dâng lên trong cậu chỉ là cảm giác hoài niệm – hoài niệm vì Seth quá giống Kaiba. Nhưng là, cậu chưa từng nổi lên ý nghĩ, Seth chính là Kaiba.

Seth cũng luôn ganh đua với cậu, nhưng là, Seth chưa bao giờ thôi tôn thờ cậu như một Pharaoh.

Đó có lẽ là điểm khác biệt.

Còn Kaiba, hắn ta tôn trọng cậu, nhưng với cương vị của một đối thủ. Hắn lúc nào cũng tỏ ra bản thân mình là bậc bề trên, chứ chẳng bao giờ nhún nhường trước người khác. Có lẽ, cậu thích điều đó hơn.

Một Kaiba tự cao tự đại, lúc nào cũng chỉ vào cậu hướng làm mục tiêu.

Cuộc đời cậu đã từng có một người như thế.

Atem khẽ lắc đầu, cười buồn. 

“Nhưng giờ đâu còn gì nữa đâu…”

Phải, chẳng còn gì cả. Cuối cùng cậu với hắn cũng chỉ là hai đường thẳng cắt nhau tại duy nhất một điểm, qua điểm đó rồi, thì ngày càng tiến tới vị trí cách xa nhau hơn. Giống như định luật của thế giới này, cậu không bao giờ có thể lùi lại được, mà những ngày tháng đó ngay từ đầu đã được định sẵn là sẽ phai mờ. Chính Atem cũng biết rõ điều ấy, vậy mà, đến cuối cùng nghĩ lại, cậu vẫn thấy thật trống trải.

Đối với Atem, nơi ấy cũng là nhà.

Gió xì xào tung bay tấm rèm cửa, thổi vào trong phòng một luồng sinh khí mới. Atem nhìn cảnh vật bên ngoài cửa sổ, thấy một toán gia nhân đang tấp nập rộn ràng. Bấy giờ cậu mới chợt nhớ ra, sắp đến lễ hội rồi. Lật mở bản báo cáo về mùa màng năm nay, Atem vui vẻ trong lòng. Chẳng có gì an ủi hơn đối với một Pharaoh là cuộc sống ấm no của dân chúng. Còn một chút sổ sách về nhập khẩu nữa là mọi việc coi như đâu vào đó.

Một lần nữa đưa tầm mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ, thứ choán cả tầm mắt cậu chính là bầu trời xanh cao vời vợi. Hôm nay là một ngày ít mây, những tảng mây chỉ lơ thơ vài chỗ, lửng lơ nhẹ nhàng theo gió mà trôi nổi đó đây, tạo ra những vùng râm khuất nắng.

Trời xanh. Mây trắng. Cát vàng.

Cậu để hồn mình thả đi theo gió, cảm nhận được rằng đất mẹ sông Nile đang gột rửa chính mình, khắc vào tâm khảm những gì tinh túy nhất của miền đất linh thiêng – nơi mà cậu sinh ra. Atem cố gắng khắc ghi một lần nữa, rõ nét đến chân thật. Để cho bản thân khỏi quên đi và trở nên trống rỗng, như lần trước.

Để rồi, ngước mắt lên vẫn là trời xanh.

Trong phút chốc, cậu lại nhớ về bầu trời ở Domino. Và ánh mắt màu xanh lơ sâu thăm thẳm của người nọ.


	2. Chương 1

Dạo gần đây, Atem thường xuyên thức đến khuya muộn. Đôi lúc Isis ngó thấy vầng trăng đã tròn vành vạch trên đầu ngọn cây, mà thư phòng của Pharaoh vẫn chong đèn sáng choang.

“Seth, tôi đã bảo cậu là phải để ý đến giờ ăn giấc ngủ của Pharaoh cơ mà.” Isis đỡ trán, có vẻ trách móc đại tế tư nọ lắm, nhưng Seth cũng giãy nảy phản bác lại, sự thật là hắn cũng hết lời khuyên răn, nhưng Pharaoh cứ lấy hết cớ này đến cớ khác, lấy cả cái quyền uy của người ra để đe doạ ép hắn phải về:

“Tôi đã cố rồi, nhưng người là Pharaoh, ai dám chắc rằng dám trái lệnh người kia chứ?”

Mahad thở dài thườn thượt. Chính anh là người lo lắng nhất ở đây. Dù gì thì anh cũng đã lớn lên bên cạnh Atem suốt mười mấy năm, Mahad thừa biết Pharaoh vẫn luôn là người cố chấp như vậy.

“Thực ra cũng không trách được, hai tháng trước khi tới lễ hội là thời gian bận bịu nhất mà.” Karim lắc đầu, nhún vai. “Nếu qua đợt này, thì ta cũng có thể giúp một tay được.”

“Vừa nãy ta và Seth cũng có điểm qua, thấy căn bản là đã xong xuôi hết rồi. Thời gian qua thực sự Pharaoh đã cố gắng rất nhiều.” Aknadin ray ray trán, chính ông cũng không ngờ rằng Pharaoh lại có thể bán mạng tới như vậy, suốt gần tháng đều dậy từ khi mặt trời còn chưa mọc, mà đến nửa đêm vẫn chưa thôi bận rộn. Một Pharaoh chăm chỉ là một điều tốt, nhưng tự hại sức khoẻ bản thân như vậy thì đúng thật chẳng đáng khen ngợi chút nào.

Người trẻ à, lúc nào cũng coi mình là kẻ bất tử.

Isis gật đầu. Như vậy là bây giờ cũng đã có lí do để Pharaoh nghỉ ngơi. Cô thầm nghĩ, chắc là nên bảo cô bé học trò của Mahad đến chơi với Pharaoh cho người thanh thản đôi chút.

“Mahad này, Mana có rảnh không?”

Mahad giật mình bị gọi tên đột ngột, nhưng cũng nhanh chóng đáp lại:

“Tôi hiểu rồi, để tôi đi bảo con bé.”

Lần này có vẻ ai cũng đồng tình với cách giải quyết như thế, vì căn bản ấy là cách giúp Pharaoh của họ giải trí nhanh nhất có thể. Nếu chẳng may người có mệnh hệ gì, thì những kẻ bề tôi như họ có tự chôn sống mình cũng không chuộc nổi tội.

“Cơ mà còn chuyện hôn lễ với Mitanni thì sao?” Thấy mọi việc có vẻ dịu đi, Aknadin nhanh chóng đề cập tới vấn đề đã bị gạt ra từ mấy tháng trước. Ông vừa hay tin công chúa được đính ước với Pharaoh nay đã bỏ trốn, vì vậy nên họ cũng không thể để mặc việc này thêm được nữa.

Mà cứ hễ nhắc đến hệ sự này, các thần quan lại không kìm được mà đồng loạt thở dài.

Seth nhún vai, đầy bất lực. Hắn là người thấy rõ nhất sự thờ ơ, thậm chí là lảng tránh của Pharaoh đáng kính khi ai đó đề xuất đến hậu cung của người. Đấy, thế mà tế tư Aknadin cứ vậy mà đẩy cái sự này cho hắn quản lí. Hại hắn phải tìm mọi cách để khiến người chú ý đến hậu cung của mình hơn. Có thời gian, hắn còn phải ép buộc Pharaoh, nhưng kết quả, người vẫn thắng hắn, và hậu cung thì vẫn trống không chẳng một bóng người.

Đôi khi hắn phát bực, hỏi thẳng rằng rốt cục thì người muốn trì hoãn đến lúc nào.

Mà Pharaoh lại chẳng ngần ngại mà đáp một cách ngắn gọn:

“Cứ đợi 10 năm nữa đi.”

Mỗi lần hồi tưởng đến đây, Seth lại cảm thấy uất nghẹn. Pharaoh cái gì cũng tốt, trừ việc hắn nghi ngờ người không có hứng thú với phụ nữ. Cơ mà dù có bị thần Ra thiêu rụi, hắn cũng không dám nói cái điều ấy ra.

Cuối cùng, cuộc họp của các vị thần quan vẫn rơi vào tình trạng bế tắc. Họ vẫn chưa biết giải quyết việc này như thế nào.

.

Atem nhìn bộ quần áo tối giản mình đang mặc, môi không nhịn mà vẽ lên một nụ cười.

Có lẽ cuộc sống ở thế giới nọ đã khiến hắn quen khi phải tự làm mọi thứ. Vậy nên, vốn dĩ khi quay trở lại với cuộc sống của chính hắn, Atem lại thấy thật sượng sùng. Thành ra, tẩm cung của hắn vẫn luôn chỉ có vài ba người túc trực, nếu cái gì hắn tự làm được, hắn cũng không muốn người khác động vào.

“Người cứ an tâm, thưa Pharaoh đáng kính. Mọi việc thần sẽ lo liệu ổn thoả.” Seth cúi mình kính cẩn cam đoan bằng tất cả sự chân thành, mà thực chất Atem cũng chẳng cần hắn làm như thế. Chính cậu cũng đủ biết Seth giỏi giang cỡ nào, vậy nên cậu chẳng bao giờ nghi ngờ khi giao việc cho người này.

Seth rất giỏi, giống như Kaiba.

Atem chợt cười, gật đầu đáp lại. Đoạn, cậu đưa mắt ra xa, thấy đằng trước Mana đã đứng đợi. Cạnh đó còn có hai con ngựa đã được chuẩn bị sẵn. Thực ra thì Atem vẫn chưa quen lắm với việc phải cưỡi ngựa, có đôi khi cậu vẫn làm nó mất kiểm soát. Nhưng nhìn chung thì vẫn có vẻ ổn.

Bấy giờ trời vẫn còn sớm, và Atem bắt buộc phải đội mũ trùm cho đến khi ra khỏi khu vực thành thị. Những người dân xung quanh cung điện đã quá quen với mặt Pharaoh rồi, nên cậu càng không muốn gây ra bất cứ rắc rối nào cả. Cậu chỉ muốn ngao du ở những địa phận xa xôi một chút vài ngày, tiện thể xem xem đời sống của họ như thế nào.

Lần này không chỉ Mana, mà cả Mahad cũng đi cùng nữa. Mahad sẽ chịu trách nhiệm trong việc dẫn đường, vì vốn dĩ cả Mana và Atem chỉ suốt ngày quanh quẩn trong cung điện.

Dẫu cho vẫn còn chút khó khăn, nhưng Atem không thể phủ nhận được rằng cậu rất thích cưỡi ngựa. Việc tận hưởng khí trời trong khi lóc cóc đi dọc phố phường quả thật là thư thái. Cậu có thể ngắm nhìn sự tấp nập của phố thị, cái ồn ào của người dân khi đang trao đổi thứ gì đó. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy những nhà nông đang vui vẻ thăm đồng áng, hay nghe loáng thoáng họ nói về việc vụ mùa năm nay hẳn là bội thu. Cậu còn nhìn thấy những dòng kênh uốn lượn vắt ngang qua những dải ruộng, ánh lên phản chiếu cả bầu trời xanh lơ lắt. Cậu có thể thả mình vào nhịp sống sung túc ở nơi đây, ở đất nước mà cậu trị vì.

Đó luôn là sự hạnh phúc của một Pharaoh.

Nhìn mặt trời dần lên cao, bỗng chốc Atem lại cảm thấy nao nao. Phải, giờ cậu là một Pharaoh. Cậu đã quay trở lại thời kì của cậu. Ba ngàn năm sau, vốn dĩ không phải là nơi cậu thuộc về. Ấy thế mà, cậu vẫn thấy bản thân thật trống rỗng.

Cố gắng lấp đầy buồng phổi bằng cái hương của lúa lên đòng, của cát bụi mang theo hương sông Nile đất mẹ. Atem chỉ mong tâm trí mình sẽ đầy ắp bởi những hình ảnh ấy. Cậu muốn lấp đầy khoảng trống trong tim, để bản thân chịu chấp nhận rằng mọi thứ đã kết thúc, và đây mới là nơi bắt đầu của cậu.

Cố gắng. Cậu chỉ có thể thầm nhủ bản thân như vậy.

.

Trong suốt quãng đường, Mana đã thành công thu hút sự chú ý của Atem. Hai người cứ nói đến cả tỉ thứ, mà giả như nếu Atem bí lời, thì cô bé lại nhanh chóng đổi sang chủ đề khác. Lời đề nghị của Isis quả thật là đúng đắn, Mana là một cô bé hoạt bát, sẽ chẳng khó để em kéo dậy tâm trạng của Atem.

Atem phát hiện ra Mana luôn cố gắng né tránh đến cuộc sống của cậu ở nơi kia, song, cậu vẫn thấy cô bé thực sự tò mò về điều đó. Nhưng là cô bé lo cho cậu, không muốn cậu buồn, nên một người hiếu kì như Mana lại cố gắng giấu nhẹm điều đó đi.

Atem thở dài, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn trời đôi chút, rồi nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng:

“Nơi ấy quả thực có nhiều người khiến anh phải nhung nhớ.”

Atem cười nhẹ, cuối cùng cũng để bản thân chìm trong dòng hồi tưởng.

Mahad có chút lo lắng, song, nhìn Pharaoh đáng kính của mình vui vẻ kể về những người bạn, anh mới tạm thời cất đi sự lo lắng ấy. Hẳn là giờ người đã bắt đầu chấp nhận cuộc sống này, dẫu cho anh biết rõ rằng nó rất khó.

Atem kể cho Mana nghe về Yugi, người đã giải được trò chơi ngàn năm. Cậu rất thích thú khi nhắc đến việc Yugi đã cố gắng như thế nào trong suốt tám năm đó. Tiếp đến là Jonouchi và Honda, hai người anh em luôn sẵn sàng tiến đến phía trước để bảo vệ cậu. Hay là Anzu, một cô gái ước mơ được trở thành vũ công sắm vai Nữ Phù Thủy Bóng Đêm, cậu kể cho em nghe rằng cô nhảy giỏi thế nào, thậm chí là sự dũng cảm của cô khi bạn bè gặp khó khăn. Atem cũng nói rằng, bản thân mình rất ngưỡng mộ sự kiên cường đó. Cậu còn nói về Otogi, Bakura, Mai hay là những đối thủ cậu gặp trên khắp quãng thời gian tìm đến kí ức của mình.

Và Kaiba, cậu kể sau cùng.

Atem không hiểu sao bản thân mình lại muốn để Kaiba một chỗ riêng, một chỗ mà chỉ có Kaiba mới được vào đó. Vậy nên, sau tất cả, cậu mới nói đến Kaiba.

“Đó là đối thủ lớn nhất của ta.”

Mỗi khi nhớ đến Kaiba, xúc cảm sục sôi trong cậu lại một lần nữa được bới lên. Là lúc cậu đứng trên sân, đối diện với người ấy. Là lúc cậu dành hết cả khả năng cùng niềm tin của mình đánh bại người ấy.

Đến cuối cùng, Kaiba vẫn luôn là một sự tồn tại khác biệt sâu thẳm bên trong cậu.

Mahad nghe tường tận mọi thứ mà Atem kể, anh cũng thầm tưởng tượng ra trong đầu mình thế giới ấy. Và anh cũng khẳng định rằng, Atem khi trở về đã chín chắn và trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều. Suy nghĩ như vậy, Mahad lại có mong muốn được gặp những người bạn của Pharaoh, cùng nhau nói chuyện với họ. Và đặc biệt là, anh muốn thấy tận mắt người tên Kaiba Seto, người mà quá đỗi quan trọng với Atem.

“Kaiba là kiếp sau của Seth đấy.” Atem cười khúc khích, trong khi Mahad và Mana thì trợn tròn mắt hô lên một tiếng đầy ngạc nhiên. Mà đến mãi một lúc sau, hai người họ mới bình tĩnh lại được.

“Ừm, cơ mà hai bọn họ là hai người khác nhau đấy!”

“Quả thật thế, em không dám tưởng tượng đại tế tư Seth sẽ như trong lời kể của ngài nữa…” Mana làm một cái mặt hề, rồi bỗng chốc rùng mình. Cô bé thực sự có chút sợ hãi Seth, vì vậy việc nhắc đến tên của hắn thôi đã làm em run run rồi.

Mahad nhún vai, “Nhưng sự thật là cái sự kiêu ngạo mà người kể nó giống nhau lắm. Đúng là tên đó có đầu thai cũng không hết kiêu ngạo.”

“Sư phụ vẫn luôn ganh đua với tế tư nhỉ?”

“A, ta không có đâu nhé! Ai thèm ganh đua với con công đó chứ.” Mahad lảnh mắt sang chỗ khác, điều đó khiến cho Mana và Atem được một tràng cười giòn giã. Không khí trầm lắng ban đầu đã biến đâu mất, và Mahad cũng cảm thấy thật may vì điều ấy.

Họ phải đi mất hai ngày đường mới tới nơi dự định đó là với tốc độ thong dong như hiện tại. Dù gì thì họ cũng có hơn hai tuần, sau đó khi trở về với công việc, Atem lại phải bận bịu thêm chút nữa. Mahad mong rằng trong khoảng thời gian tới, Pharaoh có thể tận hưởng bản thân mình một chút.

Nom thấy ánh tà đã dần dần ngả sang màu cam ruộm, Atem liền bỏ ra mũ trùm đầu. Sắp tới họ sẽ đến một trấn nhỏ, ba người sẽ nghỉ ở đó để sáng sớm ngày mai lại lên đường. Thú thực thì dù có ngồi ngựa cả ngày, Atem cũng chẳng thấy mệt mỏi gì lắm. Cậu lại lấy làm vui vẻ vì suốt một ngày qua, bản thân mình được nhìn tận mắt cuộc sống của dân chúng hơn. Điều đó chỉ càng làm sục sôi dòng máu hoàng tộc bên trong cậu.

Trong tâm trạng hân hoan đó, chẳng hiểu sao, cậu lại muốn khoe với Kaiba.

× End chương 1 ×


	3. Chương 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Vấn đề là có nhiều thứ mình không tìm hiểu kĩ được, về bối cảnh lịch sử này kia của Ai Cập, nên mình đã tự ý tạo ra nhiều thứ. Mong mọi người thông cảm. Tất cả chỉ đều là từ trí tưởng tượng mình ra.

Ở vùng Đông Nam có một làng nghề dệt lanh truyền thống, và nơi ấy cũng chính là lò cung cấp trang phục chủ yếu cho tầng lớp thượng lưu và hoàng tộc. Lần này, nơi ấy chính là điểm dừng chân của ba người họ, Mahad đã chọn nơi đây vì một phần làng nghề này cũng là nơi yên bình nhất.

“Thật ra nơi đây cũng chẳng đông người lắm, nhưng căn bản nhà nào cũng có truyền thống may dệt lâu đời. Sắp tới chúng ta cũng phải đặt nơi đây đồ cho người đó, thưa Pharaoh.” Mahad đánh ngựa đi gần với Atem, rồi ghé đầu nói khẽ. Atem chỉ gật đầu đáp, vì giờ mắt cậu đã chạy nhảy tới tận nơi nào. Bỗng chốc, cậu ngẩng mặt lên, liền thấy bầu trời xanh bị che khuất bởi những tấm vải màu sắc, giăng chằng từ tầng hiên này đến tầng hiên khác, dẫu biết rằng họ phơi như vậy để màu mau khô, nhưng Atem vẫn không nhịn được mà liên tưởng tới đó là những bạt che sặc sỡ được chưng trong các trung tâm mua sắm thời hiện đại.

Đám trẻ con lắt nhắt lẩn lách sau những cột nhà, thấy người lạ bèn ló cái đầu be bé ngoảnh ra đầy tò mò. Có lẽ rằng nơi đây vốn chẳng có mấy khách nhân ghé thăm, nên thành ra, ba người nhanh chóng trở thành cái đích của mọi ánh nhìn.

Atem có chút cứng ngắc, dù cho đã bao lần cậu đứng trước công chúng. Nhưng quả thật, bản thân mình nhận được sự chú ý của nhiều người thì cậu vẫn chưa quen nổi.

“Thần quen một người ở đây, chúng ta sẽ tới đó nghỉ chân.”

Mana nhanh nhảu thúc ngựa lên phía trước, rồi chận rãi thong dong hướng tới phía cuối ngôi làng. Nghe đâu, hình như trước đây Mana có từng ghé qua nơi này một thời gian, nên hiển nhiên quen biết ai đó là chuyện bình thường.

Đi thêm một đoạn nữa, Atem lại cảm thấy cái nắng gay gắt của mặt trời, bởi lẽ khu này người ta không phơi vải như kia nữa. Đây là nơi dệt và may vá, vậy nên có phơi thì họ chỉ phơi vài tấm vải nhỏ, vắt gọn gàng trên những chiếc sào mảnh.

Rào!

Giống như trời bỗng đổ mưa, nước từ đâu xối xuống làm người Atem ướt sũng như chuột lột. Cậu chỉ kịp nhanh chóng ghì chặt cương con bạch mã của mình, cố gắng không để nó sợ hãi mà chạy đi mất. Xong xuôi hết cả, Mahad và Mana mới giật mình quay lại, Mahad trông có vẻ lo lắng lắm:

“Người có sao không?”

Lấy tay gạt đi nước đang chảy dài ở vùng đuôi mắt, Atem lắc đầu, “À không sao, chỉ ướt một chút thôi.” Cậu hơi khó chịu vì tóc mình dính cả vào vùng gần mắt, nên có hơi khó để lấy ra. Mana có vẻ thả lỏng hơn, nhanh nhảu ngước lên tìm xem bóng hình của thủ phạm.

“Trời đất! Cậu có sao không?” Từ tầng trên của ngôi nhà, thò ra một mái đầu xanh xám được búi cao lên, vì ngược nắng nên chẳng ai thấy nổi dung mạo của cô gái đó thế nào. Nhưng nghe chừng hoảng hốt lắm. Nàng ta vứt cái xô nước nghe cái oạch, rồi nhanh chóng đu ngay thang dây mắc ở ngoài cửa sổ để xuống chỗ Atem.

Mahad buông lỏng cảnh giác vì nhận thấy được đây chỉ là một tai nạn không đáng có. Anh lấy từ trong túi đồ một chiếc khăn, rồi đưa cho Atem mời cậu lau tạm. Trong khi đó, cô gái nọ đã chạy đến trước ngựa Atem. Thấy cậu ướt như chuột lột thì hoảng hốt xin lỗi rối rít.

“À, không sao đâu mà, chỉ là ướt một chút thôi.” Atem nở một nụ cười tiêu chuẩn, cũng muốn trấn an cô gái đang bối rối trước mặt.

“Hay là, cậu vào đây một chút nhé. Tôi có bộ quần áo, mong cậu nhận tạm.”

Atem đánh mắt nhìn sang Mahad, dù gì thì chuyến đi này, cậu đã hứa sẽ để Mahad quyết định hết rồi. Nên ngay cả việc dừng chân ở đây một chút cũng không là ngoại lệ. Mahad gật đầu, nếu không có bất cứ điều gì gây nguy hại đến Pharaoh, thì anh cũng chẳng đào đâu ra nổi lí do để từ chối. Hơn thế nữa, nàng ta có vẻ hối lỗi lắm, giả như có từ chối, thì sẽ khiến cả hai đều khó xử.

.

“Tôi là Nefertiti.” Nefertiti vui vẻ bưng nước ra mời khách, trong khi đó, Atem lau qua người và thay đồ mà nàng ta mới đưa cho.

Mana có vẻ bị thu hút bởi Nefertiti, em ái ngại thừa nhận, rằng nàng trông còn xinh hơn cả những tiểu thư em từng gặp, dẫu cho nàng chẳng dặm phấn mắt được nghiền từ lapis lazuli, thứ phấn mắt mà em thấy đẹp nhất trần đời.

Nefertiti bây giờ đã để tóc nàng buông xoã xuống hai vai, tựa như làn nước xanh óng ảnh đổ rạp xuống cái cổ cao gầy. Nước da nàng trông sáng màu hơn so với những người khác, làm tôn lên ánh mắt xanh trời lơ đãng sâu hun hút. Mắt của ngài Seth cũng là màu xanh ấy, nhưng Mana lại chẳng bao giờ dám thưởng thức cái xanh của ngài, còn Nefertiti thì khác. Càng để mình đắm chìm trong mắt nàng, em lại càng say. Say đến nỗi chẳng dứt ra nổi.

Nefertiti đẹp. Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên em được thấy một người đẹp như thế.

Mahad phải nhắc em đến mấy lần, Mana mới có thể thu lại hồn mình. Nhưng hai má em đã đỏ hây hây. Em từng nghe công chúa xứ Mitanni là người xinh nhất thế giới, nhưng phải chăng, nàng ta cũng chỉ ở ngưỡng Nefertiti thôi?

“E-em xin lỗi.” Thấy mình đã có thái độ không phải, Mana bối rối xin lỗi. Nhưng Nefertiti dường như không để ý đến điều đó, nàng chỉ cười và bảo em cùng sư phụ hãy thoải mái như ở nhà, còn nàng sẽ đi dọn lại đống đồ nàng lỡ bày bừa ở phòng trên.

Mãi một lúc sau Atem mới ra khỏi phòng tắm, lúc bấy giờ Nefertiti cũng vừa dọn dẹp xong cả thảy.

Đúng là làng nghề có khác, cậu chẳng thể tìm thấy điểm nào để chê bộ đồ mà Nefertiti đưa cho cậu. Dẫu cho chỉ là một bộ quần áo kiểu cách hết sức bình thường, nhưng có thể thấy được rằng, người may vẫn tỉ mỉ và cẩn thận trong từng mũi chỉ. Hơn nữa, mặc vào cảm giác rất thoải mái, còn thoải mái hơn cả bộ đồ mà cậu mặc hồi sáng.

“Nếu mọi người nhắc đến trưởng làng, thì bà vừa qua đời được một tháng rồi.”

Nefertiti rầu rĩ đáp, đoạn rót thêm cho Mana một ly nước. Nàng thấy em run rẩy, nhưng song lại chỉ biết nhìn em bằng cái nhìn đầy cảm thông.

“Đây trước là nhà của bà, giờ thì tôi quản lý nơi này. Nếu mọi người là người quen của trưởng làng, thì đón tiếp mọi người chính là bổn phận của tôi.”

Nefertiti khéo léo kết thúc đề tài. Nàng đã khóc đủ nhiều sau sự ra đi đột ngột của người ân nhân, và nàng cũng chẳng muốn ai bị kéo xuống thêm nữa. Nàng biết trưởng làng trước giờ luôn cứu giúp mọi người, nên hiển nhiên mà nói rằng, sự ra đi của người chính là một cú sốc lớn.

“Nếu vậy thì phiền cô.” Mahad đáp thay lời Mana. Nhẹ nhàng trấn an em bằng một cái vỗ vai. Atem nghe loáng thoáng, nhưng cũng đủ để hiểu ngọn ngành câu chuyện. Nên cậu cũng không chần chờ mà đặt tay lên vai Mana, động viên em bằng một nụ cười. Mất một lúc Mana mới thôi xúc động, rồi em đứng dậy, dắt ngựa đi đâu đó một lúc.

“Em sẽ đi dạo một chút, sư phụ và ngài cứ nghỉ ngơi.”

Atem không ngăn cản Mana, còn Mahad cũng chỉ dặn em nhớ về sớm. Sau đó Mahad cũng đề nghị mình đi thăm thú một chút, còn Atem thì vẫn ở lại, xem xem có thể giúp Nefertiti chút gì không.

“Thực ra thì cũng chẳng còn gì cả. Tôi đã làm xong công việc của mình rồi.” Nefertiti chỉ vào xấp y phục đã được may gọn ghẽ xếp chồng lên nhau trong chiếc hòm gỗ đặt ở góc nhà. “Ít nhất thì bọn tôi đã xong đủ số y phục mà người buôn cần, cơ mà phải qua mùa lễ hội thì tụi tôi mới rảnh hẳn, dù gì thì sẽ có một toán người được chọn để vào cung hầu Pharaoh và các thần quan kia mà.”

Atem cầm cốc nước trên tay, mắt vẫn không dừng mà nhìn dọc khắp cả ngôi nhà. Thoáng chốc, cậu nghe thấy được giọng điệu không mấy thoải mái của Nefertiti khi nhắc đến Pharaoh, nên người cậu liền căng cứng lại. Atem vẫn luôn có một câu hỏi về vấn đề trị vì của chính bản thân mình, nên cậu rất nhạy cảm với thái độ của người khác về việc đó…

“Có vẻ như cậu không thích Pharaoh lắm thì phải?” Atem cố gắng nói bằng một cách bình thường nhất có thể, dẫu cho chính cậu cũng đang tự kiểm điểm xem bản thân mình có sai sót ở chỗ nào. Cậu luôn cố gắng hết sức mình, vậy nên là…

“Ừm vấn đề cá nhân thôi,” Nefertiti nhún vai, “tôi biết người dân nước này rất coi trọng Pharaoh, tôi xin lỗi nếu khiến cậu khó chịu nhé… ừm, không phải tôi có vấn đề gì với sự trị vì của ngày ấy đâu!”

Nàng nhanh nhảu giải thích, và quả thực nàng cũng chẳng biết đào đâu ra được lí do bới móc cách làm việc của Pharaoh cả. Nhưng suy cho cùng, cũng có một vài lí do cá nhân khiến nàng không có thiện cảm với ngài ta.

“Nói như vậy… cậu không phải là người ở đây sao?”

Atem ngạc nhiên hỏi. Nhưng quả đúng thật là Nefertiti không có mấy điểm giống người Ai Cập. Nhưng cậu không ngờ nàng lại là người từ nơi khác tới thật.

“Ừm, tôi từ Mitanni, mới tới đây vài tháng trước thôi.”

Mitanni? Hình như trước đây cậu có từng nghe qua về việc mình có hôn ước với công chúa của nước đó. Nhưng cũng vì bản thân không quan tâm, nên dạo đây Seth đã thôi khủng bố cậu về điều ấy.

“Thế cậu cảm thấy công chúa của Mitanni như thế nào?”

“Cậu nói công chúa nào cơ?”

Mặc dù biết bản thân mất lịch sự, nhưng Atem vẫn phải bỏ ra một chút thời gian để lục tìm trong bộ nhớ kí ức của mình tên vị hôn thê. Nếu ai đó biết về điều này, hoặc chỉ định rõ ra hơn là Seth, hắn sẽ lại ca cậu một bài xớ dài hơn cả sông Nile cho mà xem.

“Hình như là…công chúa Tadukhepa?”

Nefertiti ngẩn người ra một chút, rồi cũng ồ lên. Quả thật Atem cảm thấy tên mọi người bây giờ thật khó nhớ, khiến cậu cố gắng lắm mới tìm được cái tên ấy. Dù cho đó là hôn thê của cậu, người được định sẵn là hôn phối của cậu – mà cậu cũng còn suýt chút nữa thì quên.

“Hẳn là cậu đã nghe về lời đồn của công chúa nhỉ? Thực ra tôi thấy nàng ấy cũng chỉ là một cô gái bình thường mà thôi. Thậm chí còn có chút đáng thương…”

“Đáng thương sao?”

“Ừ,” Nefertiti cười gượng, “không biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào, nhưng tôi thì nghĩ rằng, nội việc sinh ra trong hoàng thất đã là rất đáng thương rồi.”

Atem chợt ngẩn người. Cậu không biết mình nên đồng ý hay phản bác đối với quan điểm này. Vì suy cho cùng, cậu cũng đã cảm thấy thoả mãn với cuộc sống hiện tại, dẫu cho bản thân có đôi lúc rầu rĩ vì nhớ lại chuyện xưa.

“Dù thế nào đi nữa thì ở Mitanni, tôi cũng chỉ ấn tượng được với duy độc một người thôi!” Nhận thấy không khí đang bị lắng xuống, một lần nữa Nefertiti lại khéo léo đổi chủ đề. Nàng nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, để bản thân rơi vào kỉ niệm. Có vẻ như, người ấy thực sự là một người tuyệt vời, để mà khi Nefertiti nhắc đến, nàng mới dịu dàng được đến thế.

“Người ấy tựa như một người huynh trưởng cậy. Nhờ người mà tôi đã suy nghĩ thoáng ra được nhiều điều.”

Atem cũng cười cười đáp lại, cậu cũng giống Nefertiti, cậu cũng có một người như vậy. Nhưng cái khác ở đây, cậu không hề coi Kaiba như là một người anh trai, dẫu cho thì Kaiba luôn là một người anh trai hoàn hảo. Atem cũng khâm phục lắm cái tình cảm mà hắn dành cho em trai mình, Mokuba. Và chính cậu cũng biết, Mokuba thương anh hai mình nhiều tới mức nào.

Đôi khi nhìn vào, cậu cũng có cảm thấy chạnh lòng một chút.

“Không biết người đó là người như thế nào mà có thể khiến cậu vui vẻ đến thế?”

Nefertiti bật cười khi nghe thấy câu hỏi đó, nàng đang cân nhắc xem mình nên kể như nào về người ấy. Nàng cũng tự hỏi không biết Atem liệu có suy nghĩ gì kì quái không nữa, vì quả thật nếu kể ra, thì người ta sẽ thấy người ấy giống như một kẻ phản diện trong mấy câu chuyện hơn là một người “cứu rỗi”.

“Ừm, hơi kì nhưng mà, người ấy trông kiêu ngạo phát ớn à.”

Atem chợt bật cười, điều ấy khiến Nefertiti thảng thốt giật mình, “S-sao mà cậu cười đấy?”

“À à không.” Atem lau đi giọt nước ứa ra ở khoé mắt, điều chỉnh lại nụ cười của mình, rồi nói tiếp, “chỉ là, tôi cũng từng có một người bạn như vậy thôi.”

“Từng có…là sao vậy?”

Nói đến đây, Atem lại nở một nụ cười buồn, đôi mắt xa xăm thoáng chốc lại vô thức nhìn lên bầu trời xanh thăm thẳm.

“Vì chúng tôi sẽ không gặp lại nhau nữa.”

× End chương 2 x


End file.
